


SPECIAL ARTICLE

by jiejie1009



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiejie1009/pseuds/jiejie1009





	SPECIAL ARTICLE

请你们自动带入 午睡后的小棉花朦朦胧胧中是多么的柔软可爱  
好吧 当我没说

正文  
“唔……”徐明浩终于清醒了。  
他感觉很热，朦朦胧胧的燥热让人不愿清醒，他眨巴眨巴着眼睛，双眼终于看清这炎热的午后，原来他躺在床上，睡着了。  
他像一只猫咪，蜷缩着被人抱在怀里，轻轻嗅嗅，能捕捉到淡淡的芦荟味道，那是让人舒心又熟悉的味道。是金珉奎身上的味道，他细细的腰肢被人用手扶着，徐明浩背对着金珉奎，有些不知所措，这般暧昧的距离，近得让人能听见一下又一下来自心脏的搏动，徐明浩有些脸红害羞。然而背后的人睡得很是香甜，起伏均匀，鼻息舒缓。  
徐明浩轻轻转过身，静静打量眼前俊美的模样。徐明浩从来没有认真地看过金珉奎的脸，仔细端量，他长的真是好好看。眉毛尾巴微微翘起，却不是嚣张跋扈，蛮横飞扬，倒是有些平和亲切。额头光洁饱满，五官立体，映在他脸上的暖阳仿佛富有生机，被切割成各种各样规则的淡灰色阴影，像艺术家雕刻的艺术雕像，光影结合，匀称好看。特别是那要人羡慕的鼻子，山根宽宽，鼻梁绵延不断一路直挺，鼻头小巧玲珑，饱满的甚至能用苍翠欲滴来形容，那儿有一颗棕色的小痣，那是徐明浩第一次发现。双眼是好看的狗狗眼，双眼皮前窄后宽，眼型长长的有些圆润，睫毛密密的有些翘，像那小姑娘裙摆的俏皮，扑闪扑闪的能遮盖所有星辰。如果和他对视，便学不会发火。  
徐明浩看着金珉奎的唇，很干燥，甚至有些起皮，唇纹深深的。他摸了摸自己的唇，平滑顺畅，好奇着对方的唇，肉嘟嘟的。  
对方睡得安稳，徐明浩伸出细长的食指，紧张地吞咽了一口唾沫，咬着下唇，小心翼翼地轻轻摸了摸金珉奎的唇，蜻蜓点水。真的很干燥，但是很柔软。  
突然，金珉奎醒了，徐明浩与那双大大的眼睛对视，他像一只干了坏事的小偷，埋着涨红的脸，眼神心虚地四下躲闪。  
“不睡觉干嘛呢……”金珉奎的声音响起，徐明浩怂的干脆转了个身，金珉奎却将人搂得更近。  
“没……就是刚才好奇了一下你的嘴唇。”徐明浩显得好慌乱。  
“……”  
除了时而吹来的夏风，房间很安静，徐明浩甚至害怕自己扑通狂跳的心意被人听去，他的脸颊挂着一滴汗，他却不敢伸手擦去。  
金珉奎偷偷地笑了，将人扣在怀里，将唇肉碾压在徐明浩的皮肤上。除此之外，他使坏地轻蹭那敏感的后颈，嘴唇干干的还起着皮，蹭的徐明浩又痒又难耐。徐明浩羞得蜷缩得更小一只，又痒又不敢出声，金珉奎安抚般轻轻摸着徐明浩平坦的肚皮，他用鼻梁搔刮折磨着徐明浩，时不时把唇贴在上面，吮吸，撕咬。  
刚刚还酣睡在面前的男人，现在就变成了一只恶魔，甜蜜的折磨着徐明浩。  
徐明浩背对着金珉奎，他们十指紧扣，徐明浩皱着漂亮的眉，时不时发出一些耐人寻味的声音，又害羞地埋着头，着实要人觉得可爱。  
“明浩，可以吗？”金珉奎的跨蹭了蹭徐明浩，轻声唤着。  
“我……不知道。”徐明浩不明白，他们之间的朦胧不清的关系改如何定义，如果这样直接开始，是否操之过急。  
“……”  
“你饿了吗，阿姨休假了，我去煮点东西。”金珉奎紧扣的五指有些松动，由他打破这层静谧，也许他与徐明浩，还需要时间。  
“我，我难受。”徐明浩转身，埋在金珉奎的怀里，他拉着金珉奎的衣脚，微微地颤抖着。  
“怎么？哪里不舒服？你怎么了？”金珉奎有些慌乱，他扶着徐明浩的肩，关切地问。  
“你是不是生气了？”徐明浩嗫嚅。  
“没有啊，我怎么会对你生气呢。”  
“最近很奇怪，心脏总会扑通扑通快速地跳，会轻易地脸红，会轻易地笑，还会……口是心非。”金珉奎认真地聆听着，徐明浩像一个少女，对金珉奎倾诉着心底的秘密，甜蜜的困扰。  
“你知道这个要怎么治好吗？”  
“如何？”  
金珉奎吻住了徐明浩的掌心，温柔地说，“真情实意，坦诚相待。”  
这句话到底是为了治愈徐明浩，还是为了金珉奎自己呢？  
徐明浩揽住了金珉奎的颈脖，真的吻了下去。原来如此，徐明浩的心意就是如此吗。  
窗帘都来不及拉，两人便拉扯得精光，徐明浩趴在金珉奎身上，他细细的手臂上有漂亮又规则的肌肉，眼里满是温情，还有些少年气息的害臊与青涩。  
“大胆做吧。”  
徐明浩是用足力气撞进金珉奎的嘴里的，他主动的将舌探入那片未知，有些幼稚地蛮力翻搅，他好急切，显得很是生疏，不熟练地将人脆弱的舌咬破，刺出猩味的血。金珉奎耐心地抚摸着徐明浩的后颈，回应着这位急忙希望得到占有的徐明浩，他的所有，在金珉奎这里，都是一个个未完成的梦，待人编织。他平躺在柔软的大床上，金珉奎的膝盖挤入徐明浩的腿间，他大口含咬着那绵滑的肌肤，啃咬徐明浩漂亮纤细的脚踝，他们的第一次性事，是充满疼痛的快乐标记。舔过那小巧的红豆，敏感得人微微一抽，顺着人鱼线往下走，撅起肉唇，往那勃起的阴茎上一下一下的亲吻，像是在盖章，盖满金珉奎的印章。  
金珉奎进入了徐明浩的身体。一下又一下，徐明浩有些想念金珉奎陪他放的烟花，上升，爆破，每一下都点亮了憧憬期待，冲淡了惆怅迷惘。就像现在，徐明浩看着埋在自己怀里的金珉奎，两具肉体紧贴于此，即使全身光裸，也因为赤城真挚的付出，不得不高温滚烫，炽热得难舍难分。  
“钳紧了。”  
徐明浩用脚后跟踢了一下金珉奎的屁股，“那你使劲点啊。”金珉奎皱着眉头，闻言加大马力，满身大汗，在阳的照耀下金珉奎闪耀着一层密密的铜色之光，他的力气很大，相交之处湿润泥泞，床上的金珉奎根本不像床下那般温和，甚至有些如狼似虎。  
他被金珉奎抱下了床，一前一后地跪在大大的落地窗前。外面的阳闪耀依旧，木质地板有些硬，膝盖被磨的发红，后面的人依旧神采奕奕，没有一丝半毫的停歇之意。快要趴下时又一把被金珉奎拉起扣在怀里，金珉奎埋头去啄徐明浩颈后的那颗黑痣，用虎口钳着他的喉，徐明浩的头发有些长，门帘落在了双眼，后门被肏得一塌糊涂，有些神志不清。  
“徐明浩。”金珉奎唤着，抓着徐明浩无力的手，握起不远处的油画笔，前面有一副未完成的画，那是一副向日葵，很漂亮的向日葵。  
“教我画画吧，你很会的，对吗？”变本加厉，金珉奎往下撸动徐明浩的阴茎，他少见的任性与捉弄，温柔地像是在下什么命令，又像是威逼利诱，与平日的他截然不同。  
“明浩，快点教我。”徐明浩愣是抬起手，在画板上瞎比划了几下，几抹鲜艳的黄色突兀的出现在上面，徐明浩的眼被汗水迷蒙了眼，背后的是一只折腾人的恶魔，他却束手无策。  
“乖孩子。”随着金珉奎的操干，徐明浩射了，全部都倾泻而出，甚至迸溅到了那副未完成的画上。  
徐明浩望着金珉奎，一下摊倒在金珉奎怀里，他的眼角噙着点滴泪水，像一只委屈巴巴的小绵羊。如果说徐明浩生来就是个不讨人喜欢的家伙，那金珉奎就是那个只治愈他的糖皮药，让徐明浩可以不顾一切，逃离世界，但只对金珉奎言听计从，哪怕是在心爱的画作前。  
后来，那幅画不能再继续在上面作画了，金珉奎把它裱了起来，挂在徐明浩的房里，就在那正中央的位置。

THE END.  
他娘的我写的怎么这么俗啊。自闭了……


End file.
